looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild About Hurry
Wild About Hurry is a 1959 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Chuck Jones. The short subject features Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. Title The title is a pun on the song title "I'm Just Wild About Harry". Plot Wile E. Coyote is shown brandishing scissors on top of a high-rise tree branch, ready to cut the rope and drop a rock onto the passing Roadrunner. The rock displays the title, and when it falls to the ground and barely misses, the credits are shown in the dust. Director Chuck Jones' credit is displayed upon a rocket that the coyote plans to ride. The rocket is paused in mid-flight to show the coyote's Latin name: Hardheadipus Oedipus. Road is still leading the way, and his flight is paused to show his Latin name: Batoutahelius. The chase goes well for Wile, until the rocket slams into a low plateau. Luckily enough, the coyote still can continue the air chase. He almost catches Road, but slams his head on a rock arch before he can pounce. Wile, looking like a sunflower, looks at the camera and then trudges off. 1. Hoping for better luck this time, Wile takes delivery of an ACME giant elastic rubber band and attempts to launch himself off a slingshot, but only succeeds in going about 2 feet before face planting. The coyote poses innocently on a rock perch until Road passes by below, and soon comes up with his next plan. 2. Again hoping for a big smash, he flips a clam-shaped rock across a thin outcropping, but when Wile finally pushes it over the edge, it flips over and the end attaches itself to the precipice. Wile attempts to push it down, and then stomps on and off it six times, with no result. Then, he jumps fully on and puts his whole might onto the rock, and succeeds. He continues to stomp on the rock until he realizes he's falling. He looks down and sees the ground, then attempts to jump off the rock. However, all that does is turn the rock in circles. Not giving up, Wile thus manages to slow the rock down, but the end result is the rock drilling through a large rock face and into a train tunnel, where the coyote is hit and thrown all the way back out. A small piece of the rock plants him on the ground neatly, and a relieved Wile steps off, but finds himself continuing to spin periodically (like the Robert McKimson-created character Tasmanian Devil) as he walks. 3. The camera shows an order form for an extremely large railroad construction job that Wile has done to attempt to ensnare his nemesis. Now, the camera zooms across the landscape to show the extremely long railroad, and that the coyote has put himself into a mini-spaceship to glide across the tracks. The first turn is going from almost straight down to about 60 degrees downwards; however, the spaceship breaks directly through the mounted railroad and face plants on the ground. 4. Since physics never works for the coyote, he uses it as a weapon by baiting Road's bird seed with iron pellets and leaving a bomb and a magnet by him; however, the magnetic force is strong enough to break the connection between the two items, leaving the bomb close to the coyote. A puzzled Wile pokes his head up from his hiding place and is obliterated by the bomb. 5. Not having learned from the last physics outing, Wile drops a bowling ball through a pipe section, trying to squash his rival. It misses Road, and the ball's weight causes it to bounce straight back up through the pipe and hit its owner in the face. Wile is thrown up into the air, and down through the pipe and onto the ground, followed by the bowling ball to add insult to injury. 6. With all the forces of nature against him, the coyote plugs himself into an ACME Indestructo Steel Ball to avoid them, and rolls himself off an escarpment. However, he narrowly misses his intended target (Road) and pitches himself onto a serac and into a dam. He rolls himself up out of the water, and then directly down a wall, over several rocks, and then back into the water. Wile finally pokes out of the ball to realize where he is going: off the edge again. He falls directly down the waterfall, into a mash of water, and finally out of the dam, but instead onto an old enemy: railroad tracks. He gets out, relieved, but soon gets back inside for shelter when he sees an approaching train, which hits the ball and sends it directly into an abandoned mine field. One explosion dents the ball and sends him back into the air, and then down to the same escarpment as before. The entire sequence repeats, and after Wile misses him for a second time, Road holds up a "here we go again" ''sign, beeps, and dashes to the side. Availability *VHS - ''Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition, Vol. 1: All-Stars *Streaming - Boomerang App Notes * The ACME Giant Rubber Band Gag used for a slingshot is used in The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie. Oddly enough, the road wall gag was shortened to have it cut to this particular gag. Censorship *Some local TV stations except Cartoon Network cut the obligatory frozen introductory shot of the Road Runner in the beginning of the cartoon (because his faux Latin name in this cartoon technically says "Bat-outta-hell-ius").http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-u-z.aspx References External links *"Wild About Hurry" at IMDB.com *Watch Wild About Hurry on SuperCartoons.net *Wild About Hurry on the SFX Resource Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Road Runner Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1959 Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie Cartoons Category:Cartoons animated by Abe Levitow Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with effects animated by Harry Love Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with layouts by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton Category:Cartoons with no dialogue